Addictive Games
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: And then you realize if it wasn't for those darn, stupid, addicting games no of this would've happened... Channy one-shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC

**Addictive Games**

_This is dedicated to Andie(of all people reading this), Vv, Kelly, Devon, John, Ray and Kevin. If it wasn't for them I guess we wouldn't have this story…would we. I love you guys and it was a blast up in Hershey with you! I'll miss you guys! 3_

"One more time" You whined as Tawni dragged you away from another carnival game. Condor Studios had rented out an entire amusement park, and you were playing the carnival side games. You glance a sideways look at the booth before joining Tawni.

"Come on, I'm just dying to go to the wave pool" She said dragging you towards that direction.

Honestly, you didn't want to spend a day in the amusement park, but Mr. Condor said that it was mandatory that all members of Condor Studios went. So, you trudged out of bed this morning, not wanting to go, and put on your best smile. You knew that Chad was going to be there and you knew that he was going to ruin the whole day for you, but you went without hesitation anyway. Which must have actually meant something, because you didn't hesitate like you would've normally done in a situation like this.

"Sonny?" Tawni says as we get to the locker room.

"Yeah"

"We have to get our lockers" She says simply. You guys don't have to pay, it's all on the house, so you walk up to the booth.

"Two medium lockers please" You says as she hands you your wristband.

"Thanks" You say as you walk over to scan your bracelet. Locker number 75 opens up and you stuff your bag in it and strip to your tankini.

"Let's go" Tawni says.

You spent a good two to three hours in the water park section. You never once saw Chad, but as you emerged from the changing rooms, you saw him there. He was playing a darts game and was in full concentration.

"Hey" You say as he lets one of the darts fall to the ground. You don't know why you're talking to him, but you just are.

"Sonny, not now" He groans

"Why not now?" You ask getting on his nerves

"Because" He says focusing the dart and hitting the balloon right on target, making it pop.

"Because, why?" You ask sitting on the counter as he calls the midget in charge of the booth back over.

"Just because" He says taking the dart and missing his target.

"Well, I'm eating your popcorn until you tell me" You say taking it from next to him and munching on it.

"Fine, I want to win the whale" He confessed…exasperated, nevertheless.

"Can I have the whale if you win it?" You ask as you keep munching on your, his, popcorn.

"Well, were just going to have to see about that Monroe." He said as he hit the target again…earning him a small pink whale in exchange for his tiny dolphin.

"Whatever you say Cooper" You say as you watch him.

You watch the way he squints his eyes, just to make sure that it hits the target. The way his blonde hair falls into his deep blue eyes. The same eyes that are just calculating how much he has to adjust his arm to pop the balloon. The way his muscles flex and relax as he lets go of the arrow. You watch his smile appear on his face as he watches the balloon pop. You listen to the way his soft voice beckons the booth worker over.

And you can't help but to notice how cute he looks.

But he can't actually look cute to you, because we're rival shows and that just isn't right. You sigh as you watch him throw the darts over and over again. You watch his face light up as they exchange his prize for a larger blue dolphin…just one prize before the whale.

You munch on his popcorn as you watch your friends walk by. They don't seem to notice you, but you notice them. They laugh and joke around as you watch Chad's arm muscles flex and relax, over and over again. Finally, you hear him say yes and the nice midget man hands him a whale.

You pout your lips at him and he sighs.

"Fine" He says hanging you over the whale as you stand there in shock.

"Wait, you're just going to give it to me" You say shocked as he starts to walk away

"Yep" He says

"You're not even going to fight for it?" You asked running to catch up with him

"Nope" He says shoving his hands in his pockets. You stand there stunned before, yet again, running after him.

"Why?" You ask

"Because all you had to do was ask for it, and something inside of me just can't say no to you" He says smirking.

"So, if I asked you to kiss me, would you do it?" You ask him. And as soon as you say that you can feel his lips on yours and you can hear the cameras snapping.

"Does that answer your question?" He asks

"Pretty much" you say as you lace your hand in with his.

"Come on we've got some more carnival games to play" You say nudging him as you take off running.

"I'm sooo gonna smoke you in that water shooting game!" He yells after you

"Not, until I beat you in whack-a-mole!" You scream clutching your whale as he wraps his arms around you and swing you around, causing the lights of the amusement park to blur.

And then you realize if it wasn't for those darn addicting games, this would've never been this way. And you smile as you race to the next booth and place the whale on your lap.

"His name is I-Hate-You-And-Wanna-Kill-You-But-I-Just-Can't or Sonny for short" He says sitting down next to you.

"Well I love it" You say before the games starts.

**Love you guys…please review.**

**Angel. symphonies. 02. 09**


End file.
